The Merciless
by York Lane
Summary: Warning potential spoilers for Volume 5 episode 11. In the wake of the battle for Haven, Weiss is heavily injured and Jaune is given an offer, an offer to take immense power, insprised and based of the DC comics event Dark Nights Metal.


**Hey York Lane, so Volume 4 of RWBY it's almost done and if I haven't noted it before (I can't remember if I have) I am disappointed, this reminds me of the volume 2 where for most of the season NOTHING HAPPENED, only difference is stuff has happened, but it's already happened, stuff that has already been explained has been re-expalined is Roosterteeth attempting to use this season as a jumping on point?**

 **Anyways if you've seen the most recent chapter like I have, you might be disappointed or shocked that they decided to do what they did, I am somewhat fine with it, if anything at least it gave me the inspiration for this fic.**

 **This fic is based upon one of the one shots from DC comics current ongoing event 'Dark Nights Metal', you can probably guess which one with the title this fic has.**

 **Before we begin thought I do not own RWBY or any of the elements of the Dark Nights event that might end up in this story.**

Chapter 1

"NO!" cried Jaune.

Jaune gazed in horror as Cinder impaled Weiss, he couldn't stop her damnit not again... NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN... Why, why didn't he take the offer, why didn't he take the offer when it was right in front of him, he could have saved Pyrrha, he could have saved Weiss... Why, Why hadn't he accepted the Dammed offer... Why hadn't he!

And then it happened, it happened like it had always happened, time stopped and everything was in black and white except him, Jaune knew what was happening, the offer was being made to him again and this time he'd take the offer, it was time as the helmet appeared, this helmet has always come to him and now it had come yet again to offer him the deal again.

The Helmet was like a knight helmet, it was a midnight blue colour and it had six horns, one set of buffalo horns and two sets of ram horns and it had two triangular eye holes.

"You now must decide, boy" growled the voice "Do you have the courage (He has the Courage)* to take this power (Take the power)"

Jaune remembered the other times the helmet had come to him with the offer, he remembered when it had come to him in initiation when Pyrrha had unlocked his aura, when he and Pyrrha were fighting side by side during the breach and when Pyrrha's life was threatened during the fall of Beacon, he had held out hope that Ruby and Weiss would save her, but they hadn't, the helmet hadn't shown it to himself since and ever since then he thought that he had been a fool not accepting the helmet.

Every time he resisted the helmets offer, the offer to give him power, the power he needed, he refused, with Pyrrha with him he didn't want to just take this power, it would just disappoint her, but now she was gone so what was to stop him taking this power, this power he needed.

Jaune stood up and glared at the helmet a determined look on his face "Yes, I do have the courage! Give me the power! I'll do anything, just help me save my friends!" Jaune grabbed the helmet and put it on.

Jaune roared out in pain as the helmet started to form armour around him and the armour started to do something to him, he felt not only his body burn as if it were on fire but his mind burned with pain as well, he collapsed to his knees but soon got up.

As he did the world had began to resume and Jaune in his new armour appeared next to Weiss and pulled the spear out of her before he place his hand on the spot where Weiss had been impaled and slowly the wound closed until it was none existent and Weiss passed out, Jaune picked her up gently and carried her away, glaring at Vernal as if daring her to attack, Vernal just froze at the glare not daring to look at him, Jaune carried Weiss to safety, placing her somewhere she'd be safe.

"Jaune?" asked Ruby.

Jaune turned to everyone, seeing all of there reactions to his Armor, many of them were surprised, others just shrugged it off as being his Semblance, Cinder grinned smugly, she didn't see how this Armor was any threat, the only ones who had any reaction to It were Ozpin, Hazel, Lionheart, Qrow and Raven, Qrow and Raven knew this Armor had some kind of purpose, the aura it gave off was enough of an indication that it was not a normal, Ozpin, Lionheart and Hazel, however did know what that armour was and were terrified of it.

"No it can't be" Lionheart gasped.

"It is" stated Ozpin "you know I kept him around Lionheart because I could sense a presence to him, I didn't know what presence, I only knew I could sense something, but I never imagined this"

The armour that had formed around Jaune was midnight blue, the helmet had remained unchanged, the armour was large and powerful it was rather smooth for the most part and was designed like knight armour with the occasional sharp edges, the armour had chains wrapped around its waist and it white smooth it did have three spikes on its shoulder armour as well as blades on its gauntlets.

(Ok I described it the best I could, it's basically Batman the Merciless armour, only with a few alterations)

"Now, I think it's time that we continue and I will show you what your last name truely means Fall, like how you are to fall today" stated Jaune, Cinder however just laughed at his words, causing Jaune to cast an intense glare.

"What that's it, your Semblance, a larger suit of armour, you think that should scare me?" asked Cinder "you think that is enough, please if your going to do something do it with meaning"

"Hmm, your right, I need something to show my meaning, I need... an insignia" stated Jaune before slamming his gauntlet hand over his chest steam started to rise from the area before he pulled the hand away and revealed that he had burned a symbol into the centre of it was his crescents with Pyrrha's javalin stabbed through them.

Jaune then held out his hand and Corcea Mors flew to him, grasping it in his hand the blade completely transformed, into a golden broadsword with black inscriptions written all over it, Jaune took time to examine it before pointing it towards Cinder "Now, let's get back to this!" Jaune growled.

Cinder grinned this was going to be fun, she held her hand out and formed a sword made completely of fire, but Jaune showed no concern, he simply just pointed Corcea Mors in its new form at Cinder before raising it above his head.

Everyone else just gazed ready to see the results of the battle or what they thought was going to be a battle 'she thinks too highly of herself, all I need to finish this battle is one swing' Jaune thought.

Cinder then jetted forwards, but once she was in distance, Jaune brought Corcea Mors down the blade easily cut into Cinders aura breaking it completely and slicing into her cutting her right arm off and slicing a large scar into her body, Cinder collapsed blood pouring from the open wounds, she gave a cry of pain as she fell to the ground but Jaune wasn't done with her yet and approached her.

"Cinder!" cried Emerald as she and Mercury rushed to Cinders aid only for Jaune to knock both of them away without even look, Jaune then kicked Cinder before stomping on her harshly, with three loud sickening cracks her rib cage shattered, Jaune then raise Corcea Mors over his head ready to deliver the final blow, Cinder looking at him in fear.

"Mercy!" begged Cinder "Mercy!"

"Mercy?" asked Jaune before he burst into laughter cruel cold laughter "you have shown no mercy, not once have you shown me Mercy, have you shown my friends Mercy and you certainly didn't show Pyrrha any Mercy, so tell me why should I show you Mercy!?"

Cinder shook like a leaf as Jaune brought the blade down.

CLANG.

Jaune's blade collided with a blade Hazel had taken out and had blocked with, Jaune's new Corcea Mors easily broke Hazels blade and knocked him and Cinder back, Cinder scurried back, but Hazel stood up strongly.

"So the legends are true, I never thought I would see that armour never in my life time" stated Hazel as he steered at it "it will be my greatest pleasure to battle against it"

Jaune dispersed the sword and waved his hand suddenly from the ground several podiums raised up all of them held a different weapon, Qrow, Raven and Lionheart's eyes all widened as they realised that these weapons were they were all weapons of myths and legends.

Finely forged sword, axes, bows and arrows, spears, knives, halberds, war hammers, lances and shields all finely polished and cleaned ready for battle.

"Hmm, special treatment?" asked Hazel.

"No" replied Jaune "and I haven't gotten use to my new abilities yet, let's have fun shall we?"

Hazel grinned, he was eager for this battle "Cinder, take them out of hear I will handle him, myself"

Cinder quickly ran to her followers, Vernal quickly ran to Raven, Raven herself just narrowed her eyes as she looked at Jaune in his intimidating new physique and new armour, Lionheart

"No, take Lionheart I wish to witness this myself" stated Raven, Cinder had no complaints to

"No, I'll stay with you Raven" stated Vernal.

Cinder didn't even need the reason as soon as she heard the no, she just rushed into the portal, along with Emerald, Mercury and Lionheart, as they escaped Qrow, Ruby, Yang, Ren and Nora all aimed there weapons at Raven and Vernal, Vernal got back into fighting stance, but Raven merely waved her hand and Vernal dropped stance and Raven only said:

"Oh, enough little brother, put your weapon away I don't wish to fight, only to observe, I want to see this, don't lie, you want to see this as well"

Qrow hesitated for a moment before putting his Sword away "fine, but only because I want answers in all of this" stated Qrow.

"Fair enough" shrugged Raven.

"What happened!?" cried Ruby "What happened to Jaune!?"

"You really think I know?" Asked Raven "I have no clue what happened and how he got that armour, how he got these weapons, I don't know, but I want to know, that's why I'm still here"

"How can you act so nonchalant about this?" asked Yang.

"How are you not, your friend won this for you, I thought you'd be bragging" said Raven.

"Because I'm more concerned with Jaune" stated Yang.

"Hmm, I see now quite it seems they're about to begin" said Raven.

Jaune then clapped his hands together and another podium came from the ground on top of it were two golden goblets and a large jug of some kind, Jaune picked up the jug and poured the contense a blood red wine, Jaune briefly took off his helmet and slammed it into the podium before picking up the goblet of wine, Hazel followed the gesture and picked up his own goblet and the two of them drank.

Once they had finished it all they just dropped the goblets and they disappeared, Jaune picked up his helmet and the two of them stood back to back before marching several meters to face one another, Jaune and Hazel both charged at one another and clashed**

 **So there I hope you enjoyed that, I had a good time writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Yes I know it doesn't have the same impact the Merciless Batman had, but I tired, hopefully this will be able to become something people legitimately enjoy.**

 ***you know the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal where the Door talked to Yuma, that's what I was going for.**

 ****Transformers Prime first intro at the end when Optimus and Megatron are about to punch one another.**


End file.
